The present invention relates to apparatus for closing a container, and more particularly to apparatus for reclosing a container after initial opening. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for reclosing a container to inhibit spillage of retained contents, especially liquid contents, after initial opening of the container.
Any container is, obviously, intended to contain the contents held within. A problem exists, however, particularly with containers intended to hold liquids. Once the container is opened, such opening being necessary to withdraw the fluid contents, the likelihood of liquid spillage from the container is increased. Many containers, such as, for example, soft drink cans with pull tab opening devices, lack any means for reclosing after opening, to minimize or prevent spillage.
Numerous situations exist in which the inability to reclose a container creates a continuous hazard of liquid spillage. Open cans or containers on tables on countertops, inside refrigerators, and in many other locations are prone to being toppled. Parents particularly must deal with the annoyance of children having open containers, especially in moving vehicles, laden with still-unconsumed liquids. Such containers are easily dropped by small hands, or set down to fall over later, creating an often sticky mess. With the wide openings provided for drinking, liquid flows freely and readily when such a container is toppled or overturned.
The problem of spillage exists even when such containers are in use. The wide openings intended for drinking, as noted, readily permit fluid passage therethrough. If a container in use is dropped or excessively jostled, liquids inside can flow or splash out. Yet, an opening must be present for the liquid contents to be withdrawn.
It can be seen, therefore, that a need exists for apparatus to effect reclosing of a container, especially a liquid container after initial opening. The reclosing apparatus would, preferably, be usable while the liquids are either being consumed or being stored for later use or discarded. Such a reclosing apparatus would inhibit or prevent spillage and mess, and could further lengthen the effective life of the contained fluid.